


slow burn

by AnnaSepulchre



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018 Post-Tour, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, creatively interpreted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSepulchre/pseuds/AnnaSepulchre
Summary: They're home, and they have time.





	slow burn

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from seeing Phil's candle insta story, combined with seeing someone asking about their slow burn square for the bingo challenge and one of the suggestions was to interpret slow burn "creatively".

The burn time of a three-wicked candle is over a day on the short estimate. Phil didn't think this would take more than a couple of hours on the outside, but it was good to know he had that cushion.

Going on three in the afternoon, but all the curtains were drawn tight. The TV was off, matte screen blurrily reflecting the soft light from the candle and the only lamp on in the living room.

The tour had left both of them a little aimless - with the editing finished and nearly all the finishing touches wrapped up, both of them felt reluctant to put a bow on it and send it out. With both of them wanting distraction, Phil figured pulling Dan apart mid-day was a luxury they could afford.

"Fucking shit, Phil, could you move fractionally fucking faster?"

Phil grins into Dan's bare chest. The air in the apartment is cool; Phil's still fully in his pyjamas, with Dan stripped down to his grey joggers. He bites none-too-gently into Dan's soft pec, just below his nipple, and hears Dan's breath huff harshly out.

"Fine, I get it, this is 'let-Phil-do-whatever-he-wants' day, I guess."

Phil sits up, digging his nails into Dan's chest a little and watching his stomach flex with a stuttered breath. "You're too snarky for my tastes," he informs him.

Dan laughs quietly. His face is pink, lips still reddened from slow, slick kisses that lead them here.

"Seems you were liking the way I taste just fine a second ago," he teases. Phil's heart swells with fondness for Dan's smile, looking relaxed and unbothered. Dan's eyes soften and he squeezes Phil's hips, tugs him forward. Phil leans down to steal a soft kiss against Dan's mouth before working his way down his jaw once more, hips sliding down and out of Dan's reach.

Dan's breath rushes out like static as Phil gently works his teeth into Dan's neck, leaving sucking kisses down to the start of his collarbone. Dan's skin is tanner than it was when they left, from stolen moments in the sun and scoop-necked shirts and too-little sunscreen; Phil tastes the slight saltiness of sweat on his chest as he kisses and licks from the hollow of his throat to the opposite pec.

Dan's making muted noises now, cut-off in his throat. Phil bites at the same soft swell of flesh he did on the other side, sucking it into his mouth briefly and hard; Dan's body jerks and a sound punches out of him. Phil kisses the reddened bite gently and laves it with soft brushes of his tongue, taking one up to brush over Dan's nipple.

"Phil, fuck, don't stop."

Phil laughs against Dan's chest. "Not going to." The cool rush of air over Dan's spit-slick skin makes him shiver.

Phil kisses down to Dan's ribs, shuffling back on the couch; Dan has one foot braced on the floor to let Phil have room between his legs, and the tautness of his joggers shows the tent he's making in them. A dark patch has leaked through already.

Phil sucks the thin skin over Dan's ribs into his mouth hard and waits for Dan to jerk in reaction. He squirms pleasantly under Phil's hands, braced on either side of his waist. Slipping them down lower, he kisses across Dan's middle and leaves a matching reddened patch of skin on the other side, teeth marks visible when he pulls away to lick at it.

Dan's every breath is a whine now, and when Phil looks up he's got one arm thrown over his eyes and the other hand white-knuckling the back of the couch. His skin is glowing in the candlelight, uneven shadows thrown across his Phil-marked torso. He kisses his ribs once more before slipping a hand down to rub a fingertip over the damp spot.

Dan _whines_ , stomach flexing with need, and Phil is struck with a wave of possessiveness that Dan is his. No one else gets to take Dan apart when the mess in his head gets too much. They've taken a long road to get here, to this security, this stability, and their reward is the comfort they find in each other.

"Phil, fuck's sake, more," Dan chokes out. Phil's thumb and index rub maddeningly slowly over the damp patch in his joggers. He kisses Dan's stomach, doesn't pick up the pace - Dan's pants are so thin and clinging in their dampness that he can feel the shape of the head, the slide of his foreskin. He wants to slip his tongue between them to hear the sounds Dan'll make, sounds he's so familiar with and could never tire of.

"Got all day," Phil says quietly. "Just wanna do this for a bit."

Dan's breath is a whine, pulling back his arm to look at Phil. His face is even pinker, eyes watery from the pressure of his arm. The candle's warmed up enough that Phil can smell the bergamot when he lifts his head to watch Dan's face more comfortably, fingers still massaging gently.

"That's fine, but could you maybe do it not though my pyjamas at this point? Fucking please?"

Phil's face breaks into a fond grin. "Well. Since you said please."

He tugs them down gently and slips his thumb between Dan's foreskin and the slick, slick head. Dan's head thumps back down on the arm of the couch with a high-pitched noise, and Phil thinks,  _Ye_ _ah. We have all day._

 


End file.
